Surpresa Complicada
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Mascara da Morte esta traindo Afrodite e agora o que Dite fará?


**Surpresa Complicada** – By PaulinhaKawaii

**Disclaime**r**:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence à Masami Kurumada. Afinal, eu não teria tanta capacidade...

**Avisos: **Yaoi/Slash

**Casal: **Afrodite e Máscara da Morte(Carlo)

**Agradecimentos:** A pipe que me deixou usar o nome Carlo, e os mozinhos e mozãos da vida XD

Capitulo Único

Afrodite estava terminando de preparar o café da manhã, quando escutou o celular de Carlo tocar, e quase que derrubara uma xícara com o susto que levou. Procurou na sala, na cozinha, nos banheiros, na varanda, em tudo o que era canto da sua casa, mas não achava o bendito aparelho!

- Minha deusa onde estará aquele aparelhinho? – Dite foi pra o quarto, pra ver se achava o celular, e viu que Mascara continuava dormindo – Eu acho que se houvesse uma invasão durante a noite aqui no santuário e esse daí estivesse dormindo... O santuário viria abaixo e esse não acordava!

Dite voltou a procurar o celular, mas se deu por vencido, não acharia aquilo nunca. Olhou em volta e viu umas roupas de Carlo espalhadas pelo chão. Ao pegar em uma calça sentiu o celular. "Eu morreria novamente e não acharia isso aqui!" Pensou Dite, abrindo o celular que tinha dado para Carlo no seu ultimo aniversario, e tinha uma chamada não atendida, de Valéria.

- _Mas quem será essa mocreia? Duas chamadas não atendidas dela! E tem uma mensagem dela aqui também... Quem é essa..._- o pensamento de Dite se dissipou quando começou a lê-la. "_Carlo amore vai vim hoje pra cá? Você tem que decidir logo o que você quer! Eu não posso esperar por você. E seja discreto! Beijinhos Val._" Afrodite quase caiu durinho no chão depois dessa. Como assim "_Você tem que decidir logo o que você quer!_" E esse "_E seja discreto!_" Mais mais.... Os olhos de Dite ficaram vermelhos de tantas lagrimas que já estavam prontas pra cair quando sentiu um abraço por trás.

- Bom Dia mozinho! – falou Carlo dando beijinhos na nuca de dite.

-Bom...Bom dia! Er Carlo deixei o café no fogo, tenho que ir – falou Dite se esquivando do abraço de câncer, e o evitando encarar para não mostrar os olhos vermelhos.

Se, entendeu o que entendeu, essa mulherzinha, estava dizendo para Mascara que ele teria escolher entre ela ou ele, e que não iria esperar! Mas se entendeu isso mesmo, isso significaria que Carlo o estava traindo! TRAINDO! Como minha deusa? Depois de todo esse tempo, por quê ele estaria fazendo isso com ele?! Tudo bem no inicio do relacionamento deles até entenderia, mais agora? Já fazia dois anos que estavam juntos! Quando eles foram ressuscitados, Afrodite não perdeu tempo e se declarou, Carlo passou um mês, sem nem olhar para sua cara, nem tão pouco para os dos demais cavaleiros, quando tinha que treinar juntos, Mascara o ignorava plenamente, e na noite que completaria um mês - de depressão da parte de Dite - Carlo aparecera do nada em sua casa e fizeram amor, e voltou no dia seguinte, e no seguinte... E depois de três meses nisso, firmaram relacionamento deixando muitos de queixo caído, Dite compreendia às vezes quando Carlo pulava a cerca, porque sabia que quem se arrependeria seria Carlo, que assim que chegava de algum encontro lhe pedia perdão faziam uma inigualável noite de sexo e depois era bajulado de presentes e mais presentes. Mais isso agora!?

- Dite você viu meu celular, eu juro que não me lembro. – falou Carlo entrando apenas de cueca na cozinha, fazendo o coração do angustiado de Dite disparar.

- Esta na sala. – falou-lhe secamente

E assim, se seguiu uma semana, algumas vezes mais o telefone de Carlo tocava, mais Dite não tinha coragem de atender, e agora além de chegar tarde quase todas as noites, dizia que ia para algum bar com os outros cavaleiros, quando sabia que os cavaleiros estavam em casa. E quando mascara chegava perto de si para namorar, Dite dizia que estava com dor de cabeça, ou indisposto, ou até mesmo sempre dizia que tinha algo pra fazer. Foi em outra manhã que o celular tocara de novo, e Dite criou coragem e foi ler a mensagem: "Carlo não venha muito vestido, você sabe o que aconteceu com sua ultima roupa rsrs e amore tente vir mais cedo, engane dite mais um pouco eu sei que nem vai ligar muito, Te espero viu? Beijão Val." Afrodite dessa vez nem caiu no chão, ele se enterrou logo dentro dele. Não acreditava, sim, certo que ele tinha suas suspeitas, mais agora? Estava claro como água que ele tinha uma amante, e como assim o que tinha acontecido com sua roupa? Dessa vez Dite não segurou as lagrimas, ele largou o celular no mesmo canto e foi para o banheiro, trancou-se lá e chorou, chorou, chegou a pensar eu se chorasse mais um pouco secaria!

- Mozinho vai demorar muito? – falou Carlo batendo na porta do banheiro. Afrodite levou um susto, estava quase cochilando, levantou-se do chão e foi em direção ao espelho, lavou o rosto ainda estava um pouco inchado, mais poderia até enganá-lo ao dizer que era apenas sono. Afrodite saiu do banheiro e ficou a encará-lo.

- Mozão você me ama? - foi direto.

- Claro que sim! Te amo mais que tudo nessa vida – falou câncer abraçando peixes.

- Você chegaria me abandonar por qualquer mulher?

- Dite mozinho, da onde você esta tirando isso? Esta achando por um acaso que estou te traindo é? – falou Carlo beijando a testa dele e depois soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

- E você por um acaso estaria me traindo? – ficou serio encarando o canceriano.

- Eu já te disse que não! – respondeu Carlo mostrando estar um pouco alterado – Mozinho eu vou tomar café, e, por favor, tire essas idéias da cabeça ok?

**00ooo00ooo00**

- Ele esta desconfiando?

- Esta sim e agora o que eu faço Val?

- Não sei meu amigo, tem que ter mais cuidado!

- Mais do que eu estou tendo? Se encucar mais um pouquinho é capaz de acabar comigo antes que eu faça...

- De qualquer maneira, vamos terminar logo isso que eu estou ficando cansada!

**Dia 10 de março:**

Afrodite como de costume levantou mais cedo que Carlo, o olhou com um misto de felicidade, angustia, e alguma coisa a mais que não sabia decifrar. A felicidade, era de que estava passando mais um ano ao lado do sue amado, a angustia era a duvida, se de fato o seu amado ainda lhe amava, e o "alguma coisa a mais que não sabia decifrar" era a mistura dos dois, com uma pitada de raiva, depressão e tudo mais.

Dite encarava sem nenhuma expressão o espelho a sua frente, estava ficando mais velho, mas, estava ficando ao lado da pessoa que preencheu seus sonhos todos estes anos, e ao lembrar disso, seu coração, estomago, bexiga... Tudo o que tinha dentro de si contraiu-se.

E viu pelo espelho Carlo entrar no banheiro e parar atrás de si. Eles se encararam pelo espelho. Afrodite sentiu-se abraçado por trás, um abraço que naquele momento o fez perceber que a pior coisa na sua vida seria se aquele homem, o seu homem, o seu italiano o abandona-se.

- Feliz aniversario mozinho – falou Carlo, puxando Afrodite para ficar cara a cara com ele. Olharam-se mais um pouco para começarem um beijo cálido, nele era passado todo o amor de Carlo, e toda a duvida reprimida de Afrodite, e este já estava mole nos braços do italiano, e se deixou levar. Fizeram amor naquela manhã uma, duas três vezes.

No dia que se passou, muitos foram visitar Afrodite para lhe desejar um feliz aniversario, outros levaram um bolo que partiram sem muitas cerimônias. Estava tudo correndo bem, Dite estava no quarto enquanto Mascara continuava conversando com Shaka e Mù as ultimas pessoas que ainda estavam em sua casa, quando o celular do italiano vibrou, e para sua surpresa, Valéria! Ele atendeu.

- Alô?

- Quem é?

- É Afrodite, o namorado de Carlo – fez questão de frisar essa parte.

- Ah, oi lindinho! Feliz Aniversario viu?!

- Obrigado! – lindinho?? Quem essa mocreia pensa que é?

- Carlo ta ai?

- Pra que?

- É que eu tenho uns assuntos pra tratar com ele...

- É a Valeria? Me dá o celular Dite, que são assuntos importantes! – falou Carlo chegando no quarto.

- Hum, assuntos importantes? Esta bem. – falou dite quase jogando o celular em cima de Carlo, e voltou a inflamar de raiva. Nem no dia do seu aniversario?!

- Hum, eu acho que ele ficou irritado com isso! Mas, conta ai, vão vir de que horas?

- Daqui a pouco, lá pelas sete horas!

- Ok então. Está tudo pronto! Quase todos já estão aqui...

- Esta certo. Daqui a pouco agente vai! Beijos.

- Beijos.

- Nem no dia do meu aniversario, você relaxa Carlo di Angelis? – explodiu Afrodite de uma vez.

- Como assim mozinho?

- Não me chame de mozinho! Me responda seu canalha! Nem no dia do meu aniversario?!!

- Não estou te entendendo Dite!

- Não dê uma de louco! Você sabe do que estou falando! Você fica me traindo com essa tal de Valéria! Poxa Carlo nem no meu aniversario?

- Eu não estou te traindo Afrodite! E muito menos com a Valeria!

- Não me engane eu vi no seu celular Carlo! Esta tudo lá!

- Dite você esta confundindo as coisas!

- "Confundindo coisas" ? Carlo, não, NÂO! Por favor, não venha com essas desculpas esfarrapadas... Pra mim acabou!

- Não Dite não acabou! Por favor! Quer que eu te leve pra conhecer Valéria? Eu te levo!

- Carlo! Você ainda quer que eu vá conhecê-la? O que é você gosta de me ver sofrer? Eu só queria saber o que foi esse tempo que passamos juntos! Eu te amei, eu te amava eu ainda te amo, eu fui um que um brinquedo nas tuas mãos? Ficou comigo só pelo sexo então?!

- Afrodite para de falar besteiras! Por favor! Venha comigo e eu te mostro o porque de eu estar tanto com a Valéria.

- Carlo você tem coração? Ainda o que vai passar na cara o quanto ela é bonita?! E "é por isso que eu to te trocando por ela?"

- Afrodite, por favor, Venha comigo!

- Não vou e não vai ser você que vai me obrigar! – falou dite já com uma rosa piranha nas mãos.

- Me mate Afrodite! Mate-me, mas deixe mostrar-lhe antes o que eu quero que veja!

- Esta bem! – falou Dite o olhando, se seria para lhe estrangular o seu coraçãozinho que estrangulasse e entregasse aos leões de uma vez!

Afrodite saiu no carro com Carlo, não se daria por vencido não tão fácil assim, não depois de ouvir o que ele tinha lhe falado. Fora uns vinte e cinco minutos de viagem, eles pararam em frente a uma grande casa, e se parecia muito com uma casa de festas.

- O que significa isso?

- Apenas entre Dite.

E Afrodite entrou. Estava tudo escuro, mais assim que abriu a porta muitas luzes de varias cores foram acesas, alguns balões em forma de coração foram soltos e uma chuva de papel prateado abrilhantou mais a cena. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em volta, havia varias mesas e uma grande pista de dança aonde do lado tinha um grande mesa com o que se parecia ser 4 Dj's, um bolo muito lindo estava na mesa principal e na outra, como se fosse uma cachoeira estava o símbolo do signo de peixes e ao lado o de câncer, todos os cavaleiros estavam ali, ate as amazonas! Depois de volta, os olhos de Dite param em Carlo, que o olhava como um garotinho que acabara de fazer uma traquinagem e estava esperando o castigo dos pais.

- Dite quero te apresentar Valéria a dona do salão de festa. Ela que me ajudou a montar tudo aqui!

- Você é tão lindo quanto eu imaginava! Carlo falava muito de você! – falou Valéria uma mulher alta com os cabelos negros presos acompanhando um estilo básico de uma executiva. Afrodite, bem Afrodite não pensou duas vezes em se jogar nos braços de Carlo.

- Esta vendo meu mozinho. Eu nunca te trairia na minha vida! Sabe porquê? Porque, você É a minha vida!

- Mozão, eu... eu não sei como me desculpar... sei nem o que falar!

- Não fale carino mio não fale... – Carlo o beijou, sendo acompanhado por vários assovios e palmas.

Bem, o que falar da sua festa? Perfeita? Esplendorosa? Não, não. Ainda não inventaram alguma palavra para aquilo. Mas existia uma para o que estava sentindo. Amor.

E bom Afrodite sabe, que de agora em diante, quando celular de Carlo tocar, é melhor deixar ele mesmo atender...


End file.
